


Hang With You for A Minute

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Fake Dating, M/M, before it turns into real flirting, clingy ex boyfriend, for like five minutes, past Bodhi Rook/Misurno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Bodhi's by himself in a bar when his worst ex-boyfriend walks through the door. He scrambles for the closest friendly face.





	Hang With You for A Minute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_wrote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wrote/gifts).



> Written for the [Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/swrarepairs2018).
> 
> Bodhi and Luke are faves of mine, thanks for giving me a chance to put them together :D

Bodhi's heart gave an uneasy thump in his chest as he eyed the doors to the club, picking up to rabbit speeds when he confirmed that the figure in the door was none other than his clingy ex, Misurno.

It was always a mistake to date co-workers, Bodhi knew this, he _knew_ it, and yet, back home from grad school over the summer, Bodhi had been feeling lonely. So when Misurno had fixed him with a bright smile and invited him out to a bar, Bodhi decided that surely, there was no harm in a drink.

The first date was fine, the second to the movies was also...fine, there just wasn't anything extraordinary. They held hands and shared a popcorn and split the check. Nothing life-changing.

And yet, the third date found Misurno drunk off his ass, proclaiming that nobody understood him like Bodhi, that Bodhi was his best friend—his only friend.

Bodhi didn't always make the best decisions about his romantic life, but this was one bad decision he had no intention of making. He subtly texted Jyn, she had come to pick him up on the pretense of an emergency, and then Bodhi had broken things off with a regretful phone call, explaining that he just wasn't feeling it, and there was no point in drawing things out. 

That was when Misurno had started sniffing around Bodhi's mom's house, and Bodhi actually got scared. He had moved into Jyn and Cassian's place for a couple weeks, and escaped back to grad school soon after that, hoping that in the months between summer break and Christmas break Misurno would get the hint that Bodhi wanted nothing to do with him. 

It seemed to work, neither his mom nor Jyn reported Misurno bothering them. Except now, Bodhi was back in town for winter break, in a bar he didn't usually go to, to listen to some music that Jyn was interested in. ("The headliner's a sellout," she had informed him, "But the opener, they're amazing, going to change the genre.") Bodhi teased her for her hipster tastes and said of course he'd come too. 

Which would be fine, except Cassian got off work unexpectedly, so the two of them were locking lips in the some dark corner of the bar, and Bodhi was out here by himself, with his worst ex walking through the door. 

Desperate times. He looked around, found the nearest friendly face, a kind-looking blond, and walked up. He was nearly blocked by some dude in a suit, but the blond caught sight of him and pushed past the interloper. "Hey, you okay?"

Bodhi took a deep breath. "Yeah, look, my ex just walked through the doors and he's...clingy. And I'm here alone. Could I just hang with you for a minute?" 

Blondie arched his eyebrow. "That's your opening line?" 

"It's not a line!" Bodhi said desperately. "Look, if you're not comfortable, fine, but let me know now so I can find someone else before he sees me." 

Big blue eyes blinked, and Bodhi realized with a groan that he had probably just walked up to the hottest guy here and asked for a favor. Stupid. Of course he'd be suspicious. "Nevermind," Bodhi said, and turned away to find a more likely target. 

A hand caught his elbow. "No, no, that's fine. Stick with me. You'll be safe." The guy glanced over at the door. "Let me guess, are we talking about red tank-top guy?" 

Bodhi sighed, "Yeah. Misurno," he spat out the name. "I really should have known better." 

"We all make mistakes. I'm Luke, by the way." Luke smiled at him. "Figured you should know your date's name." 

Bodhi gave a grateful nod in return. "I'm Bodhi, and you are saving my skin right now. Let me buy you a drink to make up for it?" 

Luke shook his head. "I really can't tell if you're the smoothest guy in here or..." 

"Or. Let's go with or. I am not smooth, you're just getting a free drink. What do you want?" 

"I'll go with you," Luke said, as he put his hand on Bodhi's lower back and gestured Bodhi over to the bar. 

Bodhi's heart gave a complicated thump, and he let Luke lead him over. _"No, Bodhi, you are not allowed to start flirting for real with the nice man who is saving you."_

They settled in with their respective drinks, Rum and Coke for Bodhi, and a soda water for Luke. Bodhi looked at the glass, worried. "Um. Are you okay?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, I'm just not drinking right now. It's fine, I promise."

Bodhi wanted to protest, or offer to put his own drink away if it made Luke uncomfortable, but before he could, Luke leaned in on his elbows, bracketing his soda water. "Okay, Bodhi, how did we meet?" 

Bodhi blinked. "Um." He glanced a few yards away, to where he had approached Luke. 

"No!" Luke laughed, and batted Bodhi's forearm. "What if this guy comes up to us? I want a story." His eyes danced with amusement as he said, "I travel a lot, so maybe we met the last time I was in town?" 

"When was that?" Bodhi asked.

Luke looked up, remembering. "June, I think." 

Bodhi nodded. "That would work. I'm in my master's program, so I'm only home on holidays." 

"What are you studying?" Luke asked. 

"Electrical engineering," Bodhi said. "When I'm back in town I work out of the airfield, take tourists up in planes, circle them around, see the sights." He wrinkled his nose. "Misurno's a mechanic there." 

"Ugh, that sucks. But!" Luke's eyes brightened. "That is absolutely something I would do. So, unless this dude has like, photographic memory, we can say we met when you took me flying. We hit it off, had good conversation..." 

"Seems reasonable." Bodhi circled his glass with his finger, catching the condensation. "At least for you. I'm not that...easy with conversation." 

"We're doing fine right now," Luke flashed him a grin, and it set Bodhi's stomach flipping. "Okay, so, we flew and I—" Luke held up his hand. "How long ago did you date this guy?" 

"Three dates, back in August." Bodhi shifted in embarrassment. He had no way of knowing the guy would turn out to be a creep, but he still felt guilty for making a bad call. 

"Alright, perfect. We had a beautiful day flying, I kissed you, I was an amazing kisser, by the way." 

"Noted," Bodhi said, unable to help his smile. 

"Good. But then I left and we both decided the long-distance thing wasn't for us." 

"It's hard on a relationship." Bodhi nodded seriously. 

"But I wasn't able to stop thinking about you, those big brown eyes of yours." Luke leaned in. 

Bodhi felt red flame into his cheeks. This...this felt like flirting. He chewed the inside of his cheek before daring to say, "And I just wanted to run my fingers through your hair again." 

Luke's soft smile thrilled him. "That's the spirit. So when I was back in town, I called you, begged you to come tonight so I could see you again." 

Bodhi shifted on his stool. "You didn't need to beg. I was really happy to get your call." 

"Oh were you?" Luke tilted his head. "Maybe I should give you my number, just for the sake of realism." 

"Yeah sure you can…" Bodhi stopped. "Okay, time out, are you flirting? Like for real?" 

"Is it working?" Luke bit his lip and ducked his head, looking up at Bodhi through long blond lashes. 

"Yes," Bodhi said quickly. 

"Good. Then I am absolutely flirting." 

Bodhi gave a quick laugh, before wiggling into his pocket and grabbing his phone, unlocking it before handing it to Luke. Luke gave a delighted smile, typed for a minute, then handed it back. Bodhi laughed when he saw the contact was title "The One That Got Away." 

"Full of yourself, much?" 

Luke spun on his barstool, facing the bar. He leaned his elbows back on the counter, a self-depreciating lilt to his voice as he said, "Well you know what they say about musicians and egos." 

"Oh, you play?" Bodhi asked.

Luke jerked his chin over at the banner over the stage, proudly proclaiming that Binary Sunset was headlining that evening. "Luke Skywalker, that's, um, me over there." 

Bodhi coughed, as the trash-talking of Binary Sunset that Jyn had cheerfully engaged in took on a decidedly different light. 

_"Yeah they were good at first, but now they're everywhere on the radio and it's all 'pop'-y."_

_"I'm surprised they're even bothering to play here, really, if they went to a bigger town they could sell out a...concert hall or something. It just ruins the authenticity of the experience, you know?"_

_"I mean they're good enough at what they do if you like that top 40 sort of thing."_

Bodhi's eyes went wide. "You're...famous?"

"I wouldn't say famous," Luke said quickly. 

"Yes," one of the suited figures nearby said. 

Bodyguards. He had managed to approach a guy surrounded by bodyguards and he _hadn't even noticed._

"Oh god." Bodhi turned to Luke. "I'm so sorry." 

"Nah." Luke shook his head. "I enjoyed just having a conversation for once. I mean, I really did think you were trying a novel approach. At first."

Bodhi groaned, burying his head against the counter. Luke laughed, and then a moment later, hesitant fingers patted the top of Bodhi's head. Bodhi looked up to find Luke staring at him affectionately. "The show is, um, starting soon. But! This is Kes"—Luke gestured at the broad shouldered man who had confirmed his fame—"and I'm sure he'll be happy to make sure that nobody bothers you during my set." 

"Oh you don't have to do that," Bodhi said quickly, not sure if he was speaking to Luke or Kes. 

"It's not entirely altruistic," Luke admitted, hopping off his stool. "I'm sorta hoping that if I leave you with protection you'll still be around after the set? I'd like—" To Bodhi's amazement, Luke actually turned pink and looked down at his shoes, before looking up at Bodhi and saying, "I'd like to have that drink with you, just…for real this time." 

Bodhi swallowed. "Um. Yeah. That sounds...yeah!" 

Luke gave him a sunny smile and bounded off to take the stage. 

* * *

Bodhi was awakened rudely, when his bedroom door creaked open and a minute later Jyn said, "Wake _up!_ " and shook the bedframe. 

"Hmrt?" Bodhi tried. 

"You weren't answering your phone." 

Bodhi looked over at his phone, blinking to clear sleep from his eyes as he saw the green light blinking. "Mrry."

Jyn walked around the bed and threw herself down onto it, causing the mattress to creak. 

"Arstmnrd," Bodhi said, indignant, pulling the covers up around his chest. 

Jyn sighed and reached over, shaking his shoulder. "I need you one hundred percent awake. I don't care how much fun you had swapping spit with Skywalker last night, it's time to get up now." 

Bodhi half sat up in bed, awakeness rapidly seeping in as he ran through Jyn's words. "You think I did what?" 

Jyn snorted, pulling up her phone and shoving it in Bodhi's face. Bodhi took it, eyes reluctantly focusing on the lurid yellow of tabloid text, splashed over a picture of…

Oh. 

Shit. 

It was a shot into a dark booth, Luke's form lit clearly enough by the ambient light. He was leaning across the table, one finger under Bodhi's chin. Bodhi sat across from him, eyes shut and a blissful expression on his face. Their free hands tangled together in the middle of the table.

_"Off the market? Everything we know about Luke Skywalker's Mystery Man!"_

"I leave you alone for two seconds…" 

"Hours, more like," Bodhi shot back on instinct, most of his brain still refusing to accept what it was seeing. "We mostly just talked." 

"Yeah," Jyn said, taking her phone back, "That's some real sweet talking going on there. Well, there's some good news at least." She fiddled with it, offering back to Bodhi, pulled up to Misurno's twitter. 

"Oh, God." Bodhi pushed the phone away. 

"Just _read it_." 

Bodhi took the phone with a sigh, and started scrolling through the tweetstorm. Misurno had seen the picture. He was sulky. He was ranting about how nice guys were never appreciated, how they were overlooked in favor of pop star jerks.

Bodhi growled. "Jyn, he's an asshole. We knew this." 

"Keep. Reading." She tapped the top of the screen imperiously. 

Bodhi kept reading. Misurno talked about how he had a lot to offer. How he was a good listener. That now he had seen the light. That he wasn't going to waste time on people that would never appreciate him. 

Bodhi looked up, suddenly hopeful. 

"Keep reading!" Jyn grinned. 

That even when Bodhi had his heart broken by the famous philandering jerk, he shouldn't even bother calling. Misurno wouldn't be taking him back. He was going to save his energy for someone who would love him right. In fact, Misurno declared in increasingly typo-filled tweets, he wasn't even going to _talk_ to Bodhi anymore. That'd be just what he deserved. 

"This is the best news ever," Bodhi said, delighted. 

"Yeah, I mean, too bad it'll probably go away as soon as Prettyboy here makes an official statement that you two aren't anything. But milk it while it lasts. Maybe you'll get lucky and Blue Eyes turns out to be the stoic type when it comes to the media." 

"Oh, shit." Bodhi went cold. "I should probably call him. What if he thinks—" 

"That you what, planted tabloid reporters to embarrass him?" 

Bodhi looked at her, horrified, "Oh god, what if he does think that?" 

"Bodhi, don't panic, nobody in their right minds would think—"

Bodhi rolled out of bed and grabbed his phone, jogging into his living room and shutting the door to his bedroom behind him. 

"Seriously?" Jyn called through the door. 

Bodhi took a deep breath and pulled open his phone. 

Two missed calls. Both from Jyn. He looked at his phone, confused, before he realized that while Luke had given him his number, Bodhi had never offered his number to Luke. He fumbled with his phone in his haste to pull up contacts, scrolling through until he found 'The One That Got Away.' 

Hoping the name wouldn't prove to be prophetic, Bodhi dialed. 

Luke picked up on the second ring, a breathless, "Hello?" 

"Luke? It's Bodhi from—"

"Oh thank God," Luke said, and it actually sounded like a prayer. "I don't know if you've seen—" 

"The tabloids. Yes, I'm so sorry Luke, I—"

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think to warn you—" 

They both stopped, and then Luke chuckled over the phone, which set Bodhi laughing as well. 

Luke took a deep breath, noisy through the phone's speaker. "Alright, let's try again. Hey! I'm glad you called." 

Bodhi gave one last chuckle before managing to respond, "Of course! I figured we should talk about the tabloids. I just wanted to make sure you knew it wasn't some ploy on my part to get fifteen minutes of fame." Bodhi swallowed before adding more quietly, "It wasn't." 

"I...honestly did not even think of it. I was worried that you would be…" Luke paused. "I was going to say that I was worried you would be angry, but I wasn't, not really. But, people have been hurt in the past, getting involved with me and then having the fame surprise them. I should have warned you. I'm sorry." 

Bodhi wandered over to the couch, legs feeling oddly weak as he sat down hard. "I think you might be too nice to be real."

Luke chuckled. "Oh, stick around, I can be an asshole too." 

Bodhi's heart fluttered, wanting to read a promise into the phrase, 'stick around.' 

Luke continued, "So, do you know if it'll make things worse? With you and jerkface?"

Bodhi laughed. "Actually, you won't believe it, he did this whole rant on twitter about how he's never even speaking to me again. Best thing that's happened to me in _years_. I'm not looking forward to him finding out I'm actually single still." 

"Well…" Luke cleared his throat. "I mean, we have this nice story already. It'd be a shame not to use it." 

Bodhi's eyebrows furrowed. "What...are you saying?" 

"I don't have any potential relationships it'd mess up." Luke sounded nervous. "I don't mind keeping the story running for a bit. However long. I'm pretty focused on my career right now, not a lot of time for romance, so you know, if you don't mind the press I wouldn't mind saying that you're my boyf…you know. If you don't mind the press?" 

"Luke…"

"I could even, like, fly you out for some things! Just to keep the story going, and it'd give us an excuse to hang out and…" 

"Luke," Bodhi said, a little more firmly. 

"Dumb idea?" Luke said sheepishly. 

"Have you ever just…asked a person out?" 

The silence at the other end of the phone was his answer. Bodhi smiled. "Hey Luke." 

"Hm?" Luke made a nervous noise of acknowledgement. 

Bodhi took a breath, gathering his courage. "I had a really nice time with you the other night. I know that it's going to be stupidly hard to try to start something with me finishing school and you touring, but I was wondering, you want to give it a shot?" 

"...really?" Luke sounded cautiously hopeful. 

"Really. I don't want to pretend, but...I wouldn't mind trying it for real." 

"Yes," Luke said quickly. He gave a giddy little giggle. "I can't believe—what should I tell the interviewers? We did make up a nice story." 

"Let's just...stick to the truth," Bodhi said. 

"Bodhi, I know you're new to a celebrity relationship—"

"You're full of it."

"—but 'I thought he was trying to hit on me but really he was just trying to dodge his creepy ex' is not going to be good press." 

Bodhi shook his head. "The edited truth then." 

"And what does that sound like?" Luke asked, an affectionate lilt to his voice. 

"We met at one of your shows. Hit it off. I had no idea who you were." 

"Your face when you found out…"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. We liked each other. Decided to give it a shot."

"That's…yeah, that works." 

"Good." 

"Bodhi!" A muffled voice called from his bedroom. "You have two minutes to sort your shit out or I'm taking over. I'm bored in here." 

Bodhi blinked. "Ah, Luke, we should probably continue this a bit later. I need to let Jyn out of my bedroom." 

"What? Who's Jyn?" 

Bodhi licked his lips, Jyn's hipster snobbery running through his mind again. "I think we're going to save who's Jyn for another, longer, conversation." 

"Why is she in your bedroom?" 

"Because I'm terrible at confrontation." 

"That really doesn't explain anything," Luke said, sounding cheerful. "Well, I guess I'll just enjoy the mystery. I've got a show tonight, can I call you after?"

Bodhi smiled at his phone. "Yeah. I'd like that. Talk to you later." 

"Until tonight!" Luke said, before the line clicked off. 

Bodhi flopped back in the couch, looking at his phone in disbelief. Well that…went better than expected. Okay. As the adrenaline ran out of him, he let the phone slip through his fingers, landing on his chest as he stared at the ceiling. 

That was how Jyn found him. She leaned over the back of the couch, getting into his field of vision. "So is he suing you?" 

"I have a boyfriend." 

Jyn opened her mouth, then closed it again, tilting her head as she examined him. "Huh." 

"Yeah." Bodhi got up. "I'm really half expecting to wake up again." 

Jyn reached forward and pinched him. Bodhi flinched.

"I think you're good," she said.

Bodhi licked his lips. "This is a bad idea, right? Like, the last time I went on a date with someone I didn't know that well…And Luke is like, famous. If he wanted to mess up my life—" Bodhi twisted his fingers together, anxiety starting to take over. 

Jyn grabbed his hands. "Okay, nope. One, not everyone is a crazy stalker. Two, it's not your fault that you went on a date with a guy that turned out to be bad news."

Bodhi nodded along, trying to believe what she was saying.

Jyn squeezed his hands, forcing Bodhi to focus on her again. "And three, if Luke _does_ turn out to be a creepy stalker, we will sue his ass, and make _so much money._ " 

Bodhi looked at her for a moment, then started softly laughing. 

"Yeah, there's the smile." Jyn rubbed her thumb along his cheek. "And, look, I will deny this if you try to spread it around, but even though I think his music's rubbish, everything I've heard says that Luke's a really decent guy. He plays charity gigs, he gives small bands a chance, he's always good with his fans. I'm not saying you can tell everything from that but...it's a good sign, I think."

Bodhi took a deep breath. "Thanks." 

Jyn, apparently reaching the end of her ability for gentle emotional expression, punched his shoulder. "Pay me in bagels." 

Bagels did sound good. "Let me get dressed first." 

Bodhi ducked back to the bedroom. He hummed a little as he pushed through the door, surprised at his own good cheer. It had been missing, lately. Too much worry. Too much guilt. It felt good to let it go. 

Bodhi thought about bright blue eyes and hands that danced in excitement, a smooth voice from stage matched with a smile just for him, and realized that for the first time in too long, he was optimistic about what the future would bring. 

On a whim, he pulled out his phone again, and started a text to Luke. 
    
    
    I'm changing your name in my phone.

He tossed his phone on the dresser and pulled the drawer open. He stopped halfway through grabbing a shirt when his phone buzzed. 
    
    
    Oh good point, you didn't let me get away! Not that I wanted to ;) 
    
    Oh, winky face! We're serious now
    
    
    
    So what are you changing it to?

Bodhi stared at his phone, put it down as he pulled a shirt on, then picked it back up again. 
    
    
    I was thinking maybe just...boyfriend?
    
    
    
    …...that's what I put you in my phone as.

Bodhi laughed. 

"You had better not be long-distance canoodling in there! I want bagels," Jyn called from the living room. 

Bodhi put his phone down and quickly grabbed for his jeans. He had his leg halfway through one of them when his phone buzzed again, and he nearly fell over in his haste to get the other leg through and pick up his phone again. 

He was, he realized, a little ridiculous. 
    
    
    Hey Bodhi, I know this might be planning a little too far ahead, but next summer, do you think we could go flying?

Bodhi smiled, chewing on his lip, optimism making his heart feel hopeful. 
    
    
    Sounds like a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. The two of them proceed to be very adorable together and videochat a truly ridiculous amount.


End file.
